Rose Potter's Digimon 01 Adventure (Trial Chapter)
by Can'tRememberMyName
Summary: First Fanfiction! Rose Potter has never been treated fairly under the Dursley's care. An anomaly in her magic allows her to escape the pain and enter a new world. Can Rose find her place in this dangerous new world? This is a trial chapter, read the author's note inside for details.


**Hello, Fanfiction! This is my first story upload. This is a trial run for me, and this story may not continue after this chapter. I have to set up my whole story first before I upload even the next chapter. I already wrote and rewrote the next couple chapters several times. I'll get so far, then decide I don't like it. However, this chapter has stayed relatively untouched. So, I'd at least like some feedback from everyone who reads this. As I'm not used to the formatting, tell me if I need to change it.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything recognizable. Also, I've read several Harry Potter/Digimon crossovers, and I gained inspiration from several (although I don't remember which ones, or what specifics), so there may be some elements similar to those. Sorry if I accidentally copied someone else!**

Rose didn't know why she was in the cupboard this time. It could have been anything from Dudley telling on her to his parents for something he did, or Uncle Vernon's job hit a bump in the road, and he decided her "freakishness" was the cause. It could have even been that Aunt Petunia forgot to get her these past few days and no one would bother reminding her. Who actually _wanted_ a freak running around for _any_ length of time? No, better to throw her in the cupboard for extended lengths of time, making sure to feed and care just enough to make sure no one questioned their _perfectly normal_ family of not caring for a helpless little girl. Of course, they pushed that limit every time they shoved Rose in this tiny space a gnat would find cramped.

Although there was no true way of keeping track of time in her cupboard, especially with the beating she got before that made her pass out, based on the amount of times Dudley went down the stairs with enthusiasm (only in the morning when he ran to the kitchen to see if his father got him _another_ present for a morning surprise), Rose guessed she had been in there for three days.

In truth, Rose was nauseous. The gnawing hunger combined with the smell of dried blood coating her bed and what she had to do _in_ the bed because she was not allowed to leave the cupboard for _anything_ , including going to the bathroom, overwhelmed her nasal cavity. Rose knew she would get another beating for that, but it wasn't like she could help it. At least she would get out of the cupboard for a few minutes and be able to breath _sweet, sweet air,_ as her uncle couldn't even get more than an arm in the door.

Rose couldn't feel the actual wounds her uncle inflicted on her this time (a broken arm and several bloody whip lashes across the length of her body), nor could she feel the impending infection slowly setting in from those wounds. The wounds were only the newest in a long list of her uncle's loving hands being placed on her. Much of her nervous system was damaged. She could control everything as if she had never been harmed, but she did not get much input from her limbs. Other than that, the damage from her stay at the Dursleys was superficial. Something always seemed to help just in time before she at least went into a coma, if not worse. Rose didn't think Uncle Vernon understood just how much damage he dealt her. Either that, or he knew something would always help her in the nick of time. Whatever helped her healed much of the damage, only leaving enough to be seen so that her uncle wouldn't punish her for her freakishness. That had happened the first time. Rose liked to think she had a guardian angel looking out for her, although who would want to help a freak like her.

Rose wanted to leave, but where would she go? A six-year-old like her would be eaten up out there. Her aunt always told her horror stories of what an orphanage or the streets would do to her whenever Rose had "a look of insubordination" during any of her already numerous chores. She wanted to live in a loving family, but her own family made sure to stress to the girl that no one would ever care for her, and anyone who claimed to be was lying. The friend she made the first day of school proved the point. She had been so excited, finally knowing her actual name was not _Freak_ , but a pretty name: Rose. Rose liked roses, Dudley never messed with her whenever she was gardening near the roses, as he didn't want to be scratched by their thorns. Rose, on the other hand, knew how to navigate the bushes and often stayed in that area of the garden longer than in other spots. Besides, the roses were pretty, and they were her first success in the garden. However, Rose's first day did not go the way she wanted it to.

She knew she would get to be away from the Dursleys for an extended period of time almost every day. _Plus_. She knew she would get a meal every day she went to school. _Plus_. She might get a real friend. _Plus_. She already knew not to let anyone know about the fact that she didn't know her name, or what she was subjected to at "home," or do better than Dudley. She thought she was prepared.

She wasn't prepared for that heartbreak.

Her name was Emily. She had a pretty face, copper hair, blue eyes. She was nice to Rose when they met. They had fun doing arts and crafts together that day. Dudley wasn't in Rose's class, so she thought she could have fun with her new friend.

Dudley wasn't there, but Piers was.

Piers was Dudley's best friend. The rat-like boy enjoyed tormenting Rose almost as much as Dudley, and he knew Emily didn't know what she was signing up for when she decided to befriend Rose.

It happened at recess. All the classes met up in the playground to play for thirty minutes. Piers told Dudley of the catastrophe that happened in class. Emily and Rose were playing quietly in a corner of the playground, as neither girl felt like being socialites. Dudley had waited until the teachers' attentions were on other things. He pushed Emily to the ground, him and his gang tugging on her hair and spewing threats and insults. Two nameless boys held Rose down, preventing her from doing anything. They warned her that if she continued to play with Rose, she would get much worse, and if she told a teacher, then she would be in _huge_ trouble. Needless to say, Rose never talked to Emily again. Word had spread quickly, and Rose was forced to be alone once again. The teacher never noticed anything, or at least never took it up with anyone as far as Rose knew.

Rose wanted more than anything to leave the cupboard under the stairs, but she was afraid. She continued to think to herself _I want to be loved. I want a family who loves me. I just want one friend._ Rose didn't know it, as she was still delirious from her wounds, but her heartbroken mantra pulsed in time with something deep inside of her. Something that had been gathering the energy required since she had been thrown in the cupboard, the only reason why she had not been healed yet. The crescendo of the pulse the thing gave off only made Rose's pleas more fevered, not that she knew that. With every pulse, Rose's form grew fuzzy, like a bad quality, grainy television, then back to normal. Every time, Rose grew more and more fuzzy, until finally one could not tell her bloodied form from the rest of her bloodied bed. Then, she was gone.

 **-RPDA-**

"Purrr…fect" a cat-like voice rolled. "The master will be pleass…ed to have a digidestined under his wing."

 **More than likely, I'll upload the entire story onto a separate story under my profile, but I'll put an author's note up if that happens.**


End file.
